Senile changes of the skin in menopausal women are a result of a combination of the normal aging process and hormonal status. Quantitative measurement of skin elasticity may be helpful in assessment of hormonal status and adequacy of hormonal replacement. This study will allow better understanding of skin physiology in menopausal women as related to estrogen level and effect of estrogen therapy on the skin.